He'll Love Her No Matter What
by Ember-Elric-x
Summary: What happens when Ino's dad is killed by Orochimaru? And What happens when Kakashi and Ino kiss in her hospital room? Will Ino let anger blind her or will Kakashi be able to save her? read and Find out. INo-Kakshi, SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Tashigan- Both the byakugan and sharigan combined powers as well as its own powers. dangerous when activated through anger.

Neji,Sauke,and Ino_ Distently related cusins.

Kakashi known Ino since birth, His old team mate Rin is her Mother and killed her self after the fourth died.

parings- InoxKakshi, Sasuke-Naruto, Naruto-Neji, Sakura-Sai, ect.

disclaimer- I don't own naruto.

* * *

**He'll Love Her No Matter What.**

Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza were all sitting at the bar have a couple of drinks. "God I wonder when something interesting is going to happen. It's starting to get boring here." Inoichi said. "Yeah I know. Ever since our kids have been going on missions I haven't had any one to play shogi with." Shikaku said. "Hey come on guys don't be so glum. It gives us more time to hang with each other. Waiter bring me everything on these two pages." Choza said happily.

All of a sudden Iruka ran into the bar. "Iruka what's wrong?" Inoichi asked. "Lady Tsunade wants every ninja to the gate now." Iruka said and then he ran out of the bar followed by Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza. They soon reached the gate and there they saw Orochimaru and his ninjas. "Well well well, if it isn't my three favorite students, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza." Orochimaru said. "We are no longer your students Orochimaru!" Inoichi said. "Well then you won't mind fighting me if that's the case." Orochimaru smilled. The three then started to fight Orochimaru.

**At the Yamanaka House.**

"Ino wake up." Neji said as he ran into her room. "Huh? What? What's going on Neji?" Ino asked. "Orochimaru is here and he's fighting your dad." Neji said. With that Ino got out of bed quickly and she followed Neji to the gate. We they got there, Ino saw Shikaku and Choza being treated by medical ninjas and her father fighting Orochimaru. Ino ran over to Shikaku and Choza. "Ino what are you doing here?" Shikaku asked her. "I'm here to help my dad." Ino answered. Just then her father appeared next them. "Ino you stay out of this. It's too dangerous for you." Inoichi said and then he went back to fighting Orochimaru.

Then Ino watched in horror as Orochimaru stabbed her father and watched her father fall to the ground. "Come Sasuke lets go I'm bord with this." Orochimaru said as he and his ninja ran off into the forest. Ino ran over to her father and fell to herknees next to him. "Dad. Dad wake up please. You can't leave me. Please wake up!" Ino cries as tears started to stream down her face. "Oh Ino I'm so sorry." Neji said as he kneeled nest to her. "Orochimaru!" Ino screamed as her eyes turned into blue roses and then she ran into the forest after him. "Ino wait!" Neji yelled after her. "No let her go." Tsunade said stopping him.

"Orochimaru!" Ino yelled as she caught up to him and his ninja. "Well who might you be?" Orochimaru asked INo. "That's Ino Yamanaka Lord Orochimaru." Sasuke told Orochimaru. "I'm going kill you for killing my father!" Ino screamed. "Ah so you're Inoichi's daughter. Your eyes are very strange. What is this power?" Orochimaru asked her. "It's called the tashigan and I'm going to use it to destroy you!" Ino screamed at him and then with amazing speed she attacked him. "This power it gives you is amazing. I must have it." Orochimaru said as he blocked her attack. Then with one swift move Orochimaru bit Ino's neck giving her a curse mark. Ino screamed in pain. "You will eventually come to me and your eyes will be mine." Orochimaru said and then he and his ninja disappeared.

Ino walked back to where her dad's body was. "Dad." She said weakly as she reached his body and then she passed out and fell next to his body. "Hurry get her to the hospital." Tsunade said.

Ino woke up to see that she was in a hospital bed. She looked to her left and she saw Kakashi sleeping in a chair with his head on her bed. She gently touched his face. Kakashi then woke up and saw that she was awake. "Oh good you're awake." He said as he sat up. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked. "You've asleep for three days." He answered her. Tears started to stream down Ino's face. Kakashi grabbed her and hugged her to his chest. "Shhhhh. It's ok. Cry all you need to." He said trying to comfort her.

"It's all my fault. I couldn't help him fight Orochimaru. I was too weak to help him. It's my fault he's dead." She cried into his chest. "No, don't say that. You're not weak. Orochimaru doesn't fight fair and your father knew that. So he would rather it be him who died then you Ino. He knew he was going to die, so that you could live and become an even stronger ninja. You're a very strong ninja." Kakashi said to her. "You really think I'm a strong ninja?" Ino asked him. "Yes I do. You have become a very strong and beautiful ninja." He answered her. Ino blushed and looked up at Kakashi. She then pulled down his mask and traced his lips with her finger. Kakashi leaned down and kissed her very passionately. Ino kissed him back with the same passion.

But when they heard the door knob turn, they quickly turned away and Kakashi quickly pulled his mask up. "Oh good you're awake Ino. How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked as she walked into the room. "I'm sore and pissed and sad and……and…"Ino started too answered but couldn't finish before she burst into tears. Tsunade walked over to her and hugged her. "Look your fathers sacrifice will not go unnoticed. He died to protect you and this village." Tsunade said hugging her tighter. "But I could have helped him. But I was too scared and too weak to do anything." Ino cried hugging Tsunade back. "You weren't scared and you aren't weak. You were litening to your father when he told you to stay back. He knew it was too dangerous for you and you knew that as well. So stop blaming yourself for your father's death." Tsunade said as she let go of Ino.

"Thank you lady Tsunade." Ino said as she whipped her eyes dry. "You're very welcome Ino. Well Ino, now that you're awake, we will hold your father's funeral tomorrow. You are also allowed to go home today." Tsunade said and then she left the room. Ino got out of bed, got dressed and got ready to go home. "Here Ino I'll walk you home. If that's ok with you?" Kakashi asked her. "Yeah that'll be awesome thank you Kakashi." Ino answered him happily. Kakashi then walked home. As soon as they reached her house Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed her and Ino kissed back. "Alright I'll pick you up for the funeral tomorrow. Goodbye Ino." Kakashi said as he pulled away and pulled up his mask.

At the end of the funeral Ino walked up to her father's gravestone and placed flowers on. She walked back over to the group of people who came to honor her father where she burst into tears and fell to her knees. Sakura kneeled infront of Ino and hugged her. After the funeral was over Neji walked Ino back to her house. "Oh Neji why did this have to happen to my dad?" she asked hoping to get an answer. "I don't know. But that's the same exact question I asked when my father died and I'm pretty sure that is the same question Sasuke asked when his brother murdered his clan." Neji answered her knowing that isn't what she wanted.

"Well thank you for walking me home Neji." Ino said as they reached her house. "You're welcome Ino. Well I better get home. You get some rest Ino." Neji said as he started walking back to his house. "Ok. Goodbye Neji." Ino said. "Goodbye Ino." Neji said and then he disappeared around the corner.

**A month later.**

"Lady Tsunade, Ino is here to see you." Shizune said as she walked in with Ino following her. "Hello Ino what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked. "Well Lady Tsunade, now that I'm a chunin, I was wondering if you let go train with my tashigan?" Ino asked her. "Well ok. How long do you think it will take you?" Tsunade asked. "I don't know." Ino answered. "Well people are going to ask you where you are going so you are going to tell them that you are going on a mission, ok?" Tsunade asked her. "Yes Lady Tsunade. Thank you Lady Tsunade." Ino answered excitedly and then she ran out of Tsunade's office and ran home to start packing. After she got all her stuff packed she looked around her house one more time. She then walked out her front door and locked up her house and started walking towards the gate.

"Hey Ino where are you going?" Sakura said as she ran up to her. "I'm going on a mission that Lady Tsunade gave me. I don't know how long it's going to take me, so will you take care of my house and the flower shop for me until I get back please?" Ino asked Sakura. "Yeah sure." Sakura answered Ino. "Thank you Sakura." Ino said as she handed her keys to Sakura. "You're welcome." Sakura said as she took the keys from Ino. Then Ino walked out of the village and disappeared into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Three years later.**

"Hey welcome back Naruto!" Choji said excitedly. "Hey Choji, hey Shikamaru. It's great to be back." Naruto said as he and Sakura walked over to them. "So Choji, Sakura tells me that you, she and Ino teamed up two weeks after I left for the chunin exams and became chunin?" Naruto asked Choji. "Yes we did." Choji answered him. "That is so cool. So where is Ino?" Naruto asked. "Um….well Ino kind of disappeared about a month after you left." Sakura answered him.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked. "We don't know. Lady Tsunade sent her out on a mission and she never came back." Shikamaru answered him. "Well that's not good." Naruto said. "Yeah. Some people think that she went to go join Orochimaru after her mission was done. Or that she went to go kill Orochimaru to avenge her father and he killed her instead. But none of those stories are true. She's still alive out there somewhere and she didn't join Orochimaru." Choji said to Naruto.

**A month later.**

"Hey Lady Tsunade wants a traffic report." Iruka said to Genma. "Ok. Here you go." Genma said handing it to Iruka. Then a young girl about sixteen, with long blond hair in a pony tail and wearing black shorts, a black tank top belly shirt, black and white high tops, and she was wearing a leaf village head band as a belt through the belt loops on her shorts. "Hey I'll take that to Lady Tsunade. I'm going that way." the girl said as she took it from Iruka and then she walk to the Hokage's office. All both men could do was stare after her.

"Lady Tsunade the traffic report is here." Shizune said as she walked in to the office. "Great bring it here." Tsunade said. Then the same girl from the gate walked in with the report and put it on Tsunade's desk. "Welcome back Ino. So did you complete your training with your tashigan?" Tsunade asked her. "Thank you it's great to be back and yes I did complete my training." Ino answered her. "That's good." Tsunade said. "Well I'm gonna go to the flower shop and show my friends that I'm back." Ino said and then she left the office and went to the flower shop.

"Hello miss can I get some help?" Ino said as she walked into the shop noticing Sakura not paying attention. "Sure. What can I….." Sakura started to say as she looked up and saw that it was Ino. All Ino did was smile. "Ahhhhhhhhhh. Oh my god. Ino you're back!" Sakura scream as she hugged Ino. "Hey it's good to see you too." Ino said as she laughed and hugged Sakura back. "What happened to you? Why did you disappear" Sakura asked. "My mission took longer then I expect it to." Ino answered.

"Well are you gonna tell Shikamaru and Choji that you are here?" Sakura asked. "Yes I will later first I have to go see someone first." Ino answered and then she ran off towards Kakashi's house. When she go there she Knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes but no one came. _'Maybe he's on a mission. I'll talk to him later. Hopefully he doesn't ignore me like he did before I left.' _She thought to herself and then she started walking towards the reasturant that her team always eats at.

"Choji don't you think you've had enough to eat?" Asuma asked. "No way sensei." Choji said stuffing more food into his mouth. Ino walked into the reasturant and smiled when she saw her old team. "I thought you were gonna go on a diet Choji?" Ino asked as she walked over to them. "Well I sarted to. But you know me Ino. I love to eat." Choji answered. Then he stopped as he realized who he was talking to. "INO YOU'RE BACK. THAT IS SO COOL!" Choji yelled with a big smile on his face. "Come on and sit. Join us." Shika said to her. "It's good to see you guys. I've missed you." Ino said as she sat next to Asuma. "We've missed you too. It was weird not having you yell at Choji for eating too much." Asuma said. "Hahaha. Well it's good to see that I've been missed." Ino said as she laughed. Ino then looked up towards the door and saw Kakashi walk in holding a woman's hand. Ino felt tears start to form in her eyes. "Look guys I can't stay, I've still haven't said hi to Sakura. Bye." INo said and then got up from the table ran to out of the restaurant, bumping into Kakashi on the way out.

"Hey Ino." Neji said as he saw her ran out of the restaurant. Ino didn't stop she just ran all the way to her house crying. She ran into the shop and to the apartment above it. She unlocked the door and went in closing the door behind her. _'Is that why he was avoiding three years ago? I can't believe he has a girlfriend.' _ Ino cried as she slid down the door. The she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it. "Ino what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she stood in the doorway. Ino grabbed her and pulled her in shutting the door behind her. "How long has Kakashi been dating his girlfriend?" Ino asked her friend. "For three years. Why?" Sakura asked. "Cause I saw them today. I wonder why he didn't tell before I left." Ino said. "He told everyone they were dating like the day you left. He was trying find you so he could tell you, but you were already gone." Sakura said. Then another knock came on her door and Ino opened it. "Ino you ok?" Neji asked as he stood in her door. "Yeah I'm fine. It's good to see you." Ino answered. "It's good to see you too. Welcome back." Neji said with a smile on his face. Then the two of them hugged.

**Two weeks later.**

Team Asuma and team Kakashi were all training together on the training gorunds. Sakura and Ino were sparring, Naruto and Sai were sparring, Shikamaru and Choji were sparring, Asuma was leaning on a tree, and Kakashi was sitting on the ground reading his book. "Hey Kakashi why don't you train with us?" Naruto asked as he and Sai stopped sparring. "Eh. Not today." Kakashi answered. "What you being to lazy to day?" Asuma asked. "Yeah. Too lazy." Kakashi answered. "He's not being lazy. He's just getting old." Ino said as she kept sparring with Sakura. "What did you say?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book at Ino. "See just proved my point. He's going deaf because he's so old." Ino said as she and Sakura stopped sparring.

Then everyone started laughing. Kakashi glared at Asuma. "Uh….um. that wasn't nice Ino. Aplogize to Kakashi." Asuma said as he tried to stop laughing. "Ok. I'm sorry……Old man." INo said and turned around and started throwing kuni at a tree. "Ok changing the subject. Kakashi how are things going with you and your girlfriend?" Sakura asked. "It's going good." He answered. "Wait you have a girlfriend? When did this happen?" Naruto asked shocked. "Three years ago, about two days after Ino got out of the hospital. We told everyone a month after you left." Kakashi answered. "Where did you meet her? A bar or the corner she works?" Ino asked sarcastically. "What did you say?" Kakashi asked her. "I mean, are you really that desperate to get a woman in your bed, that you would start dating a prostitute?" Ino answered him."OK that's it. What the hell is your problem?" Kakashi asked Ino as he put his book up and stood up. "Oh nothing at all. Just that, is that why you wouldn't talk to me the whole time before I left and why you haven't come to see me at all since I got back?" Ino snapped at him. "No that's not why, and I was going to come and visit you." Kakashi snapped back. "Oh really. When? I've been back for two weeks now and you haven't even spoken to me until now!" Ino yelled. "I was gonna come. I just haven't had time." Kakashi said walking over to her.

"Whatever! You don't care about me. That's why you haven't talk to me or come to see me at all you asshole!" Ino yelled at him. All off a sudden Kakashi slapped her across the face. "Don't you dare say that I don't care about you, because I do!" Kakashi snapped at her. Ino just kept her face turned away from him. "Look Ino I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. I was just pissed that you would think that…." Kakashi started to say but was interrupted by Ino's chakra covered fist punching him in the chest sending him flying into a tree.

"Jesus Ino." Kakashi said as he stood up. "If you really cared about me would have told me that you had a girlfriend the day you got one, instead waiting three years later for me to find out on my own!" Ino yelled as she pulled a kuni out and attacking Kakashi. "Just calm down Ino." Kakashi said dodging her attacks. "I will not calm down! Now answer me! Is she the reason you avoided me before I left and for the past two weeks?" Ino snapped still attacking him. "No that's not why!" He snapped back. "Then why?!" She snapped as tears started to fall, still attacking him. "Because I felt guilty! I still feel guilty Ino!" Kakashi yelled. Ino started walking backwards, tripped over a rock and starting falling backwards. Kakashi grabbed her arm trying to catch her but was pulled down with her. Ino landed on the ground and Kakashi landed on top of her. They just stared at eachother in silence for a while. Then Kakashi stood up getting off Ino, and then Ino stood up watching him. Kakashi reached his hand out to put it on her cheek. He started to lean down looking like he was going to kiss her but he stoped. "I can't. I'm sorry." He said pulling away, turning around and started walking away. "Grrrrrrrr!!!!! I hate you Kakashi Hatake! I don't ever want to see you again! So don't you dare ever come to my house ever again! GOT IT!" Ino screamed at him as tears streamed down her face and then she took off running to her house. "Ahhhhhhhh!!! Asuma you can keep training the others! I don't care! I'm out of here!" Kakashi yelled as he walked off.

**Two days later: at Ino's house.**

_'God I really hate him. Why is he such a jerk?!' _ Ino thought to herself as tears fell from her eyes. Then a knock came on her door and then she opened it. "Neji what are you doing here?" She asked wipping away the tears. "Well I noticed for the past two days that you seemed upset so I got worried and wanted to come check on you." he answered as he walked in shutting the door behind him. "Me and Kakashi got in fight." she said. "But don't you two always argue?" He asked her confused. "No this was worse. Usually when we argue we're joking with each other, but this wasn't joking. I said so many mean things to him. Now he hates me." Ino said as tears started to fall again.

"What did you say to him?" Neji asked as he hugged her to him. "I told him that he didn't care about me and I told him I hated him and now he hates me." Ino cried into his chest. "Shhhhhh. Don't say that. He doesn't hate you." He said comforting her. "Yes he does. I want Sasuke back, I want Itachi back, I want my dad back, and I want our family to be back to the way it use to be." she cried even harder into his chest. Neji hugged her even tighter to him. "Look Ino I've got to go talk to someone. So promise me you won't do anything drastic." Neji said. "Ok I promise." Ino said. Then Neji left and headed over to Kakashi's house.

**Kakashi's house.**

"Neji what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked after he opened the door and saw Neji standing there. "Can I come in?" Neji asked. "Yeah sure." Kakashi answered as he moved away and Neji walked in. "So what can I do for you?" Kakashi asked as he shut the door behind him. "You need to go talk to Ino. She's really upset. She thinks that you hate now after what she said to you." Neji answered. "But I don't hate her." Kakashi said. "She thinks you do. That's why you need to go talk to her today." Neji said. "Ok I'll go talk to her tonight. Thank you." Kakashi said. "Yeah." Neji said and then left.

**That night: At Ino's house.**

Ino was only her bra and underwear, getting ready to go to bed. Then a noise coming from her window made her gasp and jump. She turned to see Kakashi sitting on her window seal. "K-Kakashi." She said as she noticed that he was only wearing his pants and that his face was mask less. "Look. Ino I'm sorry that I've been such an ass to you." He said as he got out of the window and closed it. "I-it's ok. You were just feeling guilty after you kissed me. I completely understand. I'm sorry I called your girlfriend a prostitute. I hope you two are happy together." Ino said trying hide a blush creeping up on her face as she stared at his perfectly formed body.

"We would be happy. If I hadn't broken up with her yesterday." Kakashi said as he walked towards her. "Oh really. Why is that?" Ino said as she back up against her wall blushing furiously. "Well I found she was cheating on me. Also because…" Kakashi started to say as he walked all the way up to her. "Because what?" Ino asked as Kakashi put his hands on the wall completely caging her. "Because…….she wasn't you." He answered and then he kissed her passionately. Ino gasped at the feel of his lips on hers. Kakashi took advantage to slip his tongue into her mouth and explored every inch of her mouth. He then broke away and looked at her. "Is this what you wanted, for me to show you that I do care about you?" he asked her.

All Ino could do was nod her head. "Hehe. Good." He said and then he kissed her again sliding his tongue into her mouth again. After a few minutes of shock Ino started to kiss back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues wrestled. Then Kakashi unsnapped Ino's bra and started to talk it off. Ino helped him get it off. Once it was off he threw the piece of clothing to the floor. He started to massage her left breast and Ino moaned into his mouth. He then pushes her panties off and let the fall to the floor. Ino then started to push Kakashi's pants and boxers off but Kakashi stopped her. "Wait Ino are you sure you want to do this?" Kakashi asked her. "Yes I do." She answered.

Then Kakashi pushed his pants and boxers off and let them fall to the floor. He then picked Ino up bridle style and carried her to her bed, laid her down and crawled on top of her. Ino pulled him into another tongue war. Then Kakashi started to kiss down her neck to her breast started sucking on one of her breast and messaged the other one with his hand. With his other free hand started to message her pussy. Ino moaned loudly. Then Kakashi inserted a finger in her causing her to arch her back. Then he inserted tow more fingers preparing Ino for something much bigger. He started pumping his fingers in and out, When he thought she was stretched enough he place his dick at her entrence.

"This is going to hurt at first but only for a little while ok?" Kakashi said. "Ok." Ino nodded. Slowly he started to enter her. Ino cringed in pain she soon then felt herself rip and tears started to stream down her face. Kakashi kissed the tears away and kept saying loving words to wating for the pain to subside. Ino nodded tell Kakashi that he could continue. He first started at a slow and steady pace and soon Inos moans of pain turned to moans of pleasure. "Faster." Ino moaned out. Kakashi did as he was told. Soon he was going so fast that Ino couldn't take it anymore and climaxed screaming Kakashi's name out in pure pleasure. Kakashi soon followed sending his hot seed into her. He pulled out of Ino and collapsed next her on the bed. They got under the covers and soon fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Gahhhhh. Why can't we just get started?" Naruto expressed as he paced around. "Because Kakashi sensei isn't here yet and neither is Ino so I have no one to spar with. That's why." Sakura yelled at him. "Kakashi probly got lost in his book. But it's not normal for Ino to be late like this. I'm gonna go see if she's ok. So Naruto spar with Choji, Shikamaru spar with Sai, and Sakura make sure they don't kill each other." Asuma said and then went to Ino's house.

Ino sat up in bed and saw a very sexy Kakashi sleeping next to her. She got out of bed and got dressed. Then she went to the kitchen to started making breakfast. She pushed play on her I-pod in the I-home and the English version of Numa Numa started to play. Ino got all the ingredients to start making breakfast. As she was copping the veggies she felt some strong arms wrap around her waist. "This is one of my favorite songs." Kakashi said. "Hehe. It's my favorite too." Ino said putting the knife down and turn around in Kakashi's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Would you like help with breakfast?" Kakashi asked after broke away. "I would love some help." Ino answered. Kakashi smiled letting go of Ino and started helping her. They were so busy making breakfast and the music was loud that they didn't hear Asuma walk in. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Ino in her pajamas and Kakashi only in his boxers. Asuma walked over to the I-home and turned it off. Kakashi and Ino turned to see Asuma standing there with his arms crossed. "Oh uh hey Asuma." Kakashi said when he realized he was only in his boxers. "Ino training ground 30 minutes!" Asuma snapped. "Yes sensei." Ino said. Asuma then stormed out of the house. "Well I'm gonna go get my pants on then go home and change." Kakashi said. "Ok well see you in bit." Ino said kissed his cheek. Kakashi went and got his pants and left. Ino got ready and left for the training grounds.

At the training grounds Naruto was now sparing with Shikamaru, Choji was now sparing with Sai, and Ino and Sakura were sparing. Kakashi was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree reading his book and Asuma was leaning against a tree pissed as hell. "Can we have lunch now Asuma sensei?" Choji wined. "What ever I don't care!" Asuma snapped. Every one stopped and got out their lunches. "Oh come on Asuma you can't still be mad. We were just having a little fun." Kakashi said not looking up from his book. "A little fun? Alittle fun!" Asuma snapped and picked Kakashi up by his vest and slamed him against a tree. "You call what you two were doing fun?!?! You know you're lucky that is was me that walk in on you two and not her father, cause I'm pretty sure you would be dead right now!" Asuma yelled.

Kakashi looked down and saw his book on ground. "You made me drop my book." Kakashi said blankly. "THAT DOESN'T MATTER. WHAT THE YELL WERE YOU THINKING SLEEPING WITH HER KAKASHI?!?!?!" Asuma yelled. "Ok I get I'm lucky it was you that found me and not her dad!" Kakashi snapped. "Would you two stop. Asuma sensei I'm old enough to make my own you two are idiots!" Ino snapped and stormed off.

"What is her problem?" Naruto asked. " Naruto you wouldn't understand." Sakura said and then ran off after Ino. "Ino wait up." Sakura said as she caught up to Ino. "Oh hey Sakura." Ino said. "What's going on?" Sakura asked. "Well last night Kakashi and I well…" Ino started. "Let me guess Asuma saw you two this morning." Sakura said. "Yeah and now he's pissed but he doesn't need to treat me like a little kid cause I'm not a little kid any more, and I love Kakashi." Ino said. "He's just worried. He knows how Kakashi is and he doesn't want Kakashi to hurt you." Sasukra said to her. "I know, but still." Ino looked down. "I know. Look Asuma sensei just wants what's best for you that's all. Now tell me how was it?" Sakura asked. "How was what?" Ino questioned. "How was it sleeping with him. I heard that sleeping with Kakashi is unlike anything in this world." Sakura said. "It is. he's amazing." Ino squeeked and blushed. "Well I really hope that you two are happy and that he doesn't hurt you cause if he does I'm gonna kick his ass!" Sakura said holding up her fist. Then the two girls busted up laughing. "Come on lets go get some diet ramen." Ino said. The two girls ran off not knowing of the tragedy that was about to come.


End file.
